The invention relates to alkylhydrido siloxanes RSi(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 where Me is methyl and R is a C.sub.6 to C.sub.18 straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl substituent. Structurally, the compounds are: ##STR1##
Compounds methyltris(dimethylsiloxy)silane CH.sub.3 Si(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 and phenyltris(dimethylsiloxy)silane C.sub.6 H.sub.5 Si(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,255, (May 10, 1959). Japanese Kokai SHO 62(1987)-39660, (Feb. 20, 1987), teaches compounds RSi(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 where R is an alkyl group with 1-4 carbon atoms or phenyl.
However, compounds are not known where R in RSi(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 is a C.sub.6 to C.sub.18 straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl substituent.